Many patients with atherosclerotic disease do not have an identifiable metabolic disorder, such as Familial Hypercholesterolemia. Abnormal metabolism of lipids or lipoproteins may occur in these patients, with cholesterol levels and other findings in the normal range. We intend to measure lipoprotein metabolism using non-radioactive, stable-isotope methods.